Destiny Sucks
by BluCourage
Summary: Slash!Chris has a special destiny, one that could alter the whole world. Like in everyother lifetime he must choose the tall, dark and mysteries Andrew or the man he has chosen time and time again, Wyatt. Wyatt doest want him though, but Evil Wyatt might
1. Prologue

_**Destiny Sucks**_

Prologue

"Mi Lord…its time." A servant told his king.

The man, or king, had long dirty blond hair with crystal blue eyes. His skin was pale, covered with the finest clothes.

He slowly walked out of the room and into another, where a young woman lay.

Her hair was a wavy, golden-brown. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green with gold and silver flecks, looking like bright stars. Her skin was a light golden brown color.

The man dropped to his knees and put her hand in his. Tears slowly cascaded down his face. He lowered his face so that his lips were close to her ear, "You will always be my queen."

"Meow" came softly from the other side of her. A black cat, with blood red eyes, sat up and looked at him sadly, while it purred and rubbed against its mistresses' arm.

The king looked at the cat and said, "Shadow…take care of my love."

"Of course King Arthur." Shadow responded sadly.

"Arthur you worry to much. We shall see each other soon." The woman's voice was small and cracked, yet still it sounded musical.

"Christina! Please don't talk! You must rest my love." The king chocked out.

She brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek softly. "Promise me you will never change."

"I promise!" He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Christina smiled weakly as her eyes slowly lost there glow, "I will always choose you…always."

Arthur's tears started to fall more rapidly as he watched her take her last breath.

Shadow started to glow a soft green color. It got on Christina's stomach, causing her to glow as well. "See you in the next life." With that both Shadow and Christina disappeared, leaving Arthur to sit by himself and mourn. Waiting for the next life to come.


	2. Chpt 1: Only Yours

_**Destiny Sucks…Or At Least Mine Does**_

Chapter 1: Only Yours

A young man, around the age of sixteen, was slammed into the wall. His slim body crushed between the hard wall and the equally hard chest of the man who slammed him against the wall. Cold, icy blue eyes stared down at the younger boy with lust and possession. His curly, shoulder length blond hair covered the top of his eyes.

"Christopher! You belong to me! No one else is ever allowed to touch you! Got it!" The voice was demanding, cold and possessive. "Well, do you get it!"

Christopher shook in fear and, though he would never admit to it, in arousal. Slowly he nodded his head against the older man's chest. "Y-yes. I understand."

The man smirked at him, as he petted his golden brown hair. "Good." He suddenly slammed Christopher even harder into the wall, rubbing his arousal against the younger's, making him moan in pain and pleasure. "Never forget that. You are mine, No one else's. My possession." He moved his arousal away from Christopher's and unzipped Christopher's pants. Slowly he started to squeeze and rub the bulge through the thin material, causing him to moan in pleasure. "Say it! Tell me who you belong to!" His voice was deep and husky.

Chris groaned again, "I-I bel-long t-to y-you! O-nl-ly Y-you!" He could barely speak or think.

The older man growled, swiftly he turned Christopher to face the wall and slammed him into it. He practically ripped off his own clothes along with what was left of Christopher's.

He slammed his hard cock into Christopher. He pounded in and out of Christopher, with no remorse. He bent his head down and scraped his teeth against the smooth, tanned skin, leaving marks. He bit down on the boys' neck drawing blood, licking it like a starving kitten.

Chris had his emerald green eyes closed the whole time, while he bit his lip drawing blood to keep from screaming in pain and pleasure. He hated this…yet he loved it all the same. He knew the man was right, he **did** belong to him.

Chris felt Wyatt grip his hips tighter, knowing he would come soon. "Come for me Christopher." His voice still deep and husky clouded with lust and desire.

His voice sent Chris over the edge. He left out a loud moan and released his load, panting and moaning as the man picked up his pace.

"_Mine!_" He whispered harshly before he came inside Chris.

The larger man pulled out of him and slowly walked over to the bed, glancing briefly over at Chris, making it clear that he needed to be over there. Chris moved over to the larger man and snuggled under the blankets.

The man's arms wrapped around Chris's waist, pulling him tight against his body, "_Mine…_" He whispered one last time before he fell asleep.

Chris turned his body to face him and smiled sadly at the older man. He nodded mournfully, "Yes I am yours." He sighed, pressing his face into the man's chest. "Always yours…Wyatt."


	3. Chpt 2: Last Relative, Dead

_**Destiny Sucks**_

Chapter 2: Last Relative, Dead

In an old office, filled with books, weapons and charts, sat a young Christopher Perry Halliwell. The desk he sat at was old but sturdy, clean yet dusty. All around him lay tons of old, worn yet useful books. One in particular sat in front of him. His family heirloom…The Book of Shadows. His hair was a golden brown color while his skin had a nice tan, which went well with his emerald green eyes.

"Hey" A seductive voice called from the door, making Chris look up at him and smile before looking back down at the book in his hands. The man at the doorway was leaning his slightly tan body against the doorframe. His muscles were clearly shown in his tight shirt. His hair was as black as coal as were his eyes, making him seem mysterious. "What are you thinking of?" His eyes never once leaving Chris's figure.

Chris looked up again and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Wyatt." The man stiffened, hating the Wyatt with a passion, before looking at Chris blankly.

"Ah…I see."

Chris flinched, and started to say something in response. Only to be cut off by the sound of screams and one in particular was the most familiar.

Quickly Chris jumped from his seat and ran into a huge room, with the man right behind him, which was filled with millions of dead bodies. Chris gagged at the scene and smell.

"Chris!" The familiar voice screamed his name, causing his heart to break. Chris looked over to see his older brother torturing his only living relative.

"A-aunt B-bill-lie…" Chris cried out, falling to his knees.

"Christopher." His brother said to him, a sick, twisted smile came on his face. He started to walk towards Chris, thinking he would be happy to see him.

Chris paid no attention to him, causing Wyatt to growl in anger. Wyatt turned to Billie and called a demon over. The demon smirked and nodded.

The demon threw its hand into the air, making fire spread across Billie's whole body. She started to thrash around, screaming out in terror and pain. However, she still managed to call out, "Chris you need to run! ARGH!!" Wyatt did not like Billie calling out to Chris so he told the demon to make the flames bigger.

Chris cried harder as he tried to move closer to her, only to be blocked by more demons. Chris started to cry harder, he could feel her life slowly leaving her body.

Suddenly, the demons holding him back were hit with fireballs as vanquished letting Chris crawl over to Billie.

"Hello Wyatt." The man who had gotten rid of the demons hissed out.

Wyatt turned to the man and sneered, hating the man with all his being. "You!"

Without warning, they both started attacking each other. Fireballs, punches, kicks, flips and energyballs were thrown throughout the room from both men, along with anything else.

Tears poured from Chris's eyes like waterfalls, before his emerald green eyes flashed to silver before emerald green again.

At the same time, the flames around Billie turned to ice before breaking into tiny pieces, looking like diamonds. Chris pulled her close and sobbed as he heard her whimper in pain.

Billie's eyes were a dull blue while what was left of her skin was burnt, completely black. Her hair was no longer blonde and long, now burnt and above her ears.

"A-aunt B-billie! I am s-soo sorry!" Chris whispered as he held her to his chest.

She chuckled, but it sounded wrong. It was nothing like how she sounded. It sounded more like a hard-core smoker. "Sweetie, he would have come after us either way. Whether you were here or not." Her voice was hoarse and hard, nothing like her usual sweet and charming voice.

Chris shook his head; he did not want to believe it. It was so much easier to blame himself than to actually believe his brother was actually evil. "N-no!"

A loud explosion and scream cut made both of them look towards the fight. Only, Wyatt was the only one there. The other man was gone. He was the one that had been exploded…vanquished.

Chris felt his heart burst. Something inside of him was broken…destroyed. "Andrew…" He whispered out, wishing it could bring him back.

Wyatt, hearing the other man's name on Chris's lips, turned to him with fire in his eyes. "What did you say _Christopher_?" It was a mixture of a sneer and a hiss.

Chris said nothing, just stared at the space Andrew had been and held Billie close.

Wyatt, not liking being ignored, conjured an energyball and walked toward Chris menacingly. He expected Chris to look scared, only to be shocked that Chris did nothing.

Chris felt dead inside. Soon Billie would be dead, meaning he would have no **one** left.

Billie saw Wyatt come closer with an energyball and turned to Chris. "C-chris baby. You have to leave!"

That broke Chris out of his thoughts, making him shake his head rapidly, "N-no I can't leave you!" Without her, it was just him. His mother had been murdered when he was fourteen, fifteen his Aunt Paige was next. Two years after that had been his Uncles Henry and Coop, five months later his little sister and cousins. Then two months later was his uncle Cole and Aunt Prue. A few months ago, Chris had just lost his Aunt Phoebe, making him the last Halliwell, besides Wyatt.

Now his last relative, blood relation or not, was going to die.

Billie smiled sadly and petted his hair, "Baby, you're the only one left. You are the only one that can save us…all of us!" Billie's eyes flashed before they became lifeless, while Chris disappeared, just in time for the engergyball to hit her.

Wyatt looked around for Chris, knowing that would not have killed him, only to see Billie's dead body. He started to smirk in triumph but stopped when he noticed something.

Her lips.

She was _smirking_.

He screamed in frustration and started throwing energyballs everywhere. He had not killed Billie, she had killed herself. She had killed herself by using her strongest power.

Projection.

She had projected Chris somewhere. And the only thing Wyatt could think of was, '_To where?_'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"A-"Before Chris could finish his sentence; he was in another room…without Billie and Wyatt. "Aunt Billie?" he called out.

He looked around; tear streaks on his cheeks, to see a familiar room. An attic…his family's attic.

Before he could think of what was going on, he heard a familiar voice.

His mothers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chris's head snapped up to see his teacher, a strict blonde bimbo. "Mr. Halliwell! How dare yo-"She stopped and stared at Chris with wide eyes.

Chris was covered in sweat, breathing rapidly and unevenly. His skin was pasty look, same with his lips, while his eyes were clouded and dull looking.

She reached out to touch his shoulder, "Mr. Hal-" A scream escaped her lips as he fell from his seat, limp.

Screams filled the room as everyone realized he was not getting up.

**Reviews:**

Jazmingirl – Thanks a lot for the review! Wow I am glad you liked it!

VeronikaB – Lol, I am glad you liked it! I know its not very professional, but it's pretty good for a beginner. I think so at least. Thanks for the review!

Shelimar2 – Thank you for the review! Lol, yes Wyatt is losing MAJOR points! And Andrew is the 'other man'. The only guy that could stop Wyatt and Chris from being happy together…not that Chris is happy with him now. Andrew will be making a **real** appearance soon.

* * *

Okay this is not the original chpt but its all i had. Hope you all iike it!


	4. Chpt 3: Meetings

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 3: Meetings

"What do you mean the Elders agree to set a meeting with **demons** and involved us into it!" Piper huffed angrily. "My son is practically in a fucking coma! Am I supposed to forget about that?" Her eyes were practically glowing red; the thought of leaving her son alone was killing her.

"Piper! Trust me I know, I completely understand! The Elders understand as well. Actually, they said this isn't in their hands, they didn't agree to it. It was Destiny's decision." Paige told her sister, knowing how protective she was of Chris…how protective they **all** were of him.

Piper huffed and turned away from her baby sister, not wanting to look at her. She looked toward the stairs, eyes full of fear.

"Piper…I **do** understand. It may not seem like it, but all of us are worried about him too." Paige told her softly. She bit her lip, "They will be here soon…"

Piper nodded and turned to her sister, "You better go get Henry, Phoebe, Coop and Leo. I will get the kids." With that Piper walked out of the room, heading upstairs to her middle childs bedroom, leaving Paige to orb off to get everyone.

The door to Chris's room creaked open, letting piper walk over to him and stroke his hair and cheek softly. "Wake up soon baby Peanut." She smiled and kissed his forehead softly and walked out of the room to go down to pick up the kids from school.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_She brought her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek softly. "Promise me you will never change."_

"_I promise!" He squeezed her hand in reassurance._

_Christina smiled weakly as her eyes slowly lost their glow, "__**I will always choose you…always**__."_

_Arthur's tears started to fall more rapidly as he watched her take her last breath._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Chris felt the man grip his hips tighter, knowing he would come soon. "Come for me Christopher." His voice still deep and husky clouded with lust and desire._

_His voice sent Chris over the edge. He left out a loud moan and released his load, panting and moaning as the man picked up his pace._

"_Mine!__" He whispered harshly before he came inside Chris._

_The larger man pulled out of him and slowly walked over to the bed, glancing briefly over at Chris, making it clear that he needed to be over there. Chris moved over to the larger man and snuggled under the blankets._

_The man's arms wrapped around Chris's waist, pulling him tight against his body, "__Mine…__" He whispered one last time before he fell asleep._

_Chris turned his body to face him and smiled sadly at the older man. He nodded mournfully, "Yes I am yours." He sighed, pressing his face into the man's chest. "__**Always yours…Wyatt**__."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_A loud explosion and scream cut made both of them look towards the fight. Only, Wyatt was the only one there. The other man was gone. He was the one that had been exploded…vanquished._

_Chris felt his heart burst. Something inside of him was broken…destroyed. "__**Andrew…**__" He whispered out, wishing it could bring him back._

_Wyatt, hearing the other man's name on Chris's lips, turned to him with fire in his eyes. "What did you say __Christopher__?" It was a mixture of a sneer and a hiss._

_Chris said nothing, just stared at the space Andrew had been and held Billie close._

_Wyatt, not liking being ignored, conjured an energyball and walked toward Chris menacingly._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

Chris bolted up in bed, covered in sweat and tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks. His whole body shook, though he had no clue from what.

A soft "meow" brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a solid pitch-black cat with blood red eyes on his bed.

"H-hey Shadow" Chris smiled weakly.

/Christopher…are you alright? / A soft, purring voice asked in his mind.

"Yeah I am fine Shadow. Just…you know…the usual." Chris tried to smile reassuringly, but it did not work to well. He sighed and got out of bed, quickly going to the bathroom to shower and change.

Once he came out of the bathroom, dressed in an emerald green shirt and blue jeans. "How did you get in here?"

/It was not hard./ Shadow purred out as she stretched out, letting out a long "meow".

He smiled and picked her up, "Let's go downstairs Shadow." Shadow rubbed her head in Chris's chest, as if saying she agreed.

Walking down the stairs Chris heard familiar voices, one of them more than the others. Chris's eyes widened as memories flew through his head, one in particular stood out.

"_Hey" A seductive voice called from the door, making Chris look up at him and smile before looking back down at the book in his hands. The man at the doorway was leaning his slightly tan body against the doorframe. His muscles were clearly shown in his tight shirt. His hair was as black as coal as were his eyes, making him seem mysterious. "What are you thinking of?" His eyes never once leaving Chris's figure._

Chris jumped down the rest of the stairs and ran into the Conservatory Room. At the doorway he froze as everyone turned to face him, though his eyes were only on one of them. "_Andrew…_" Tears filled his eyes, though he did not let them fall.

Wyatt looked between the two, along with everyone else, awiting an answer to what was going on. Deep down, though he would never admit it, Wyatt felt the bond he shared with Chris slightly weaken.

Andrew looked into Chris's eyes and smirked, "Hello **Chris**."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Mike – Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chpt 5: One Choice

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 5: One Choice

Chris didn't move an inch as the story poured out of the Seer's mouth. His head stayed down, not daring to look at any of his family. He couldn't bear to see the looks of shame and disgust mixed on their faces. Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought.

Shadow, knowing how he felt, jumped over t him and rubbed her face against him in comfort. Chris sighed sadly, as he looked up slowly.

He could feel his brother tense up and inch away from him unconsciously. His father also moved away, not daring to look at him. His cousins, sister, Aunt Paige and Henry's faces ranged from disgust to utter shame. Even his uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe, the two people that knew what it was like to love the forbidden, dared not to look at him.

His mother's reaction was the worst though. Maybe it was the way her hands curled up, looking exactly like claws. Or maybe the way her back stiffened and jaw clenched. Or maybe it was the lack of expression on her always expressive face. Her approval was something he always wanted…always needed.

He had to get out of here. His heartbeat and breathing started racing, eyes darting around as if he was a wild animal caught by a hunter.

Before anyone could blink, he disappeared in small baby blue and white orbs, leaving his family to stare at them in shock. Chris had never shown any potential in having powers. Piper was the only one who didn't react.

Stiffly, she stood up and walked out of the room, going straight to her room. Shadows, who had stayed behind, quickly followed. No one else dared to leave, not wanting to face her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper, once in her bedroom, shut the door and slowly sat down on the beds edge. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to rock back and forth. Tears filled up her eyes, as she brought one hand up to her face.

"Meow" Shadow came up and rubbed her head on Piper's leg, knowing how hard this was for her.

Piper was Chris's mother. She wanted the best for him. Only the best. And yet…

It seemed that Destiny wouldn't allow him that.

Piper did not care that her son was gay, not really. She could live with that. Hell she could even live with him being with Wyatt.

What she hated was the fact that his free will was being taken away from him. He didn't have a choice in who he could love. He had a destiny that was already chosen for him. He, once again, held the world on his shoulders.

Now it was easier to understand why Chris, the future one, had come back. He had chosen Wyatt as the Ruler of Excalibur…and it had cost him the world and all his loved ones.

But what if he had chosen Andrew? Would he still of held the burden of protecting his family with his existence?

'_Yes…he_ _would._' Piper thought with a sad, small smile. She reached down, pulling Shadow into her lap. Petting her softly, she asked almost silently, "Why is this happening to him?"

Shadow purred, eyes filled with sadness. Shadow understood. She understood how Piper felt, because she too felt that way. She had been with Chris since he had been created. But even she had no clue why he was cursed to live this life.

XOXOXOXOXO

Chris sat alone on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, head full of questions. He didn't want this life, never had. But he would live with it. He would choose the next ruler; he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

Two best friends and one creation of Destiny…

One choice…

'_Child born on the month of the Scorpion,_

_Mysterious and hypnotic,_

_Yet maternal__ and__ explosive,_

_Destiny's Fate lies in the hands,_

_Of one Child,_

_Good or Evil,_

_Dark or Light,_

_One Child shall decide,_

_Fate's new ruler.'_

* * *

Reviews:

xXFreedom-ReaderXx – Thank you for your review! Yeah sucks that he did that, but he let the power corrupt him. Hmm it would be nice for Wyatt to do that, but maybe he can't. I mean, people change…evolve. You know? Anyways I don't really know what I want to happen.

Shelimar2 – Thank you for your review! Hmm I want it to be set in stone…but I'm not too sure. I guess I might make it Andrew/Chris. But imp hoping its Wyatt…doesn't mean it has to be the good one though.

xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx – Thanks for the review! Yeah I think it's cool, I really wish it hadn't taken me so long to update, but I've had major writers block on this one.

Bananacupcakes – Thank you for the review and don't worry I will!

Brookiwinchester – Thank you for the review! Oh I'm sorry you don't understand. Okay next chapter I'll explain who I see Shadow (the cat) as, what role she plays in this story and Chris's life. Arthur? What don't you understand about him?

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update! I hade MAJOR writers block for this story! Im still trying to figure out what the Seer told them, i have what i want just not sure how to put it together. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! =D PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chpt 6: You Know That I

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 6: You know that I…

It had been hours since his family had found out the truth about him and he had not moved from his spot on the bridge. His mother had been calling him for about two hours now; he could still hear her pleading voice. The same went with his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and of course their kids, mostly Ladybug though.

Leaning back, he closed his eyes and drifted off to some much needed sleep. Dreams floated into his mind, letting old memories return.

XOXOXOXOXO

_A young man laid in a king size bed, ear length dark brown hair, which seemed to have gold seamed into it, lay splayed across the pillow. His face was, along with the rest off his body, was a creamy color, with only a slight tan. His face was soft and caring, even in his sleep._

_Chris shoved his face into the arm of a tall, muscular man, his skin pale. The taller and older man had long, curly blonde hair. The man, still asleep, instinctively pulled the shorter and smaller man closer to him._

_The man sighed in pleasure, feeling at peace. Suddenly his eyes shot open and a loud gasp flew from his lips as something was thrown onto his stomach._

"_Ow!" He moaned before looking up, the pain seemingly vanishing at the sight. His eyes, bright emeralds, became soft and warm as he picked up the small five years old. "Hey there my little trouble maker!"_

_The five year old giggled, bright, icy blue eyes full of laughter. His hair, so much like his fathers, curled around his pale face. "Mommy!" He buried himself into the man's chest, a bright smile on his face._

_A low, humor filled voice echoed around the room, coming from the older blonde male. The brunette looked over at him, a sweet smile on his lips. "Good morning love," the blonde said as he placed a loving kiss on his lover's lips. He looked down at the blonde baby, "Hello there my special little boy." He placed a kiss on the child's head, who looked up and grinned._

"_Daddy!" He exclaimed, jumping from his mother's arms and into his fathers. The brunette smiled fondly at the two before stretching and getting out of the bed, clad only in boxers._

_Orbs surrounded him as he orbed into the room next to his, instantly he was tackled by a three year old brunette girl. "Hey there Birdie," he brought her into his arms and swung her and before hugging her close. Her brown hair was straight, reaching her waist. Her eyes, the same as her mother, in color, were bright._

"_Momma!" The girl exclaimed, giggling hysterically. Two other voices joined in on the giggling, both girls. The girl's mom placed the girl down after he kissed her forehead. Turning to the other two girls he grinned and picked them both up, holding them close._

_The two year old of the group kissed the man's cheek, her curly brown hair reaching her shoulders. Her brown eyes never left the face of her mother as she laid her slightly tanned head against his shoulder._

"_Hey there Pooh Bear," He kissed the girls forehead, which made her rub head on his shoulder with a bright smile._

_The male turned to the small one year old in his other arm, her blonde hair shiny. She gurgled, a grin on her whole face. Her blue eyes looking at him and her two older sisters while her pale arms wrapped around her mother's shirt. "Hey there my little Hope."_

_He sat down on the floor, where the oldest girl sat down in his lap before they were all four enveloped in bright orbs only to appear in the male's room, on his bed. The two girls ran to their father, who kissed and hugged them before taking the small baby girl and doing the same while the little boy climbed into his mother's lap, who watched the scene lovingly._

_The oldest member of the family turned to the second oldest, "You know I love you, right?" He handed him the baby girl, while the two older girls sat comfortably in his lap._

_The younger male said nothing for awhile, only looking deeply into the man's eyes. God, he loved those eyes. "Of course." His voice was soft, as were his eyes. He scooted closer, laying his head on his shoulder while their son sat on his lap with their baby girl lay in his arms. "Of course I do." The man whispered quietly, knowing he could still hear him, "And I love you Wyatt."_

XOXOXOXOXO

Chris's eyes snapped open as he jolted awake and fell from the top of the bridge. Quickly he orbed back up, holding onto the bridge with one arm while the other hand held his chest where his heart was. Breathlessly he said, "Good job Halliwell, kill yourself before you fulfill your destiny!"

'_CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! YOU BETTER GET YOU DAMN ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR I SWE__—__'_ Chris flinched as his mother's screaming voice invaded his already pounding head. Quickly, not wanting to face her wrath, he orbed to where his mother was, which happened to be in her bedroom.

"—AR TO GOD I'LL GROUND YOU TIL' YOUR—" Piper stopped ranting as she noticed her son had arrived, her eyes were full of fury. She opened her mouth to continue, only to stop when she got a good look at him. "Oh Peanut!" She whispered as she rushed over to him, her motherly instincts kicking into gear.

Chris stared at her blankly for a few seconds before tears started to fill his eyes. He bit his lip to stop them, but it didn't help. Soon he fell foreword, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he cried out, letting out all his anguish.

Piper fell down with him, holding him to her chest, rocking back and forth. As she petted his hair, she whispered softly, "It's okay baby boy. That's right, let it all out. I promise you that everything's going to be okay." She tried to fight back her own tears, but it was a losing battle and soon they rushed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

She wanted her little Peanut to be happy. He was her baby. Her special little boy that would always be a hero in her eyes.

She kissed his forehead, still rocking him with tears in their eyes, "After this, you and I Peanut are going to sit down and eat a big double chocolate decadence cake! Then you're going to tell me everything that's on your mind, how's that sound baby?"

Chris looked up, to most people what she had said made it seem like she was being nosy, but he knew she was just trying to help. He nodded, trying to give a smile though it failed.

She whipped her eyes with one arm, the other never leaving her Peanut, her hair falling in front of his face. He leaned forward, laying his head on her shoulder, taking a deep breath through his nose. The familiar smell of his mother calmed him, lulled him into a safe state of mind.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Phil – Thank you for your review! Yeah I think it's pretty unique, I defiantly haven't read anything else like it. I don't want to give up on this story, cause it's really fun to write. I'm very glad you enjoyed it!

Bananacupcakes – Thank you for your review! Yeah that would suck to feel alone like that, wouldn't it? I'm very happy you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! I decided to give Evil Wyatt a softer, loving side. Cause really, i think he did love Chris just didnt want to share. You know? Plus I love the idea of them having kids! Its tooooo cute! I didnt give out their real names, just nicknames. Soon they will be revealed!


	7. Chpt 7: Talks and Cilla

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 7: Talks and Cilla

A few hours later, Chris and Piper were down stairs in the kitchen, both with a plate of their favorite cake. Neither one was eating it though. Piper sat in her seat, wanting to see Chris eat before she did. It was her way of knowing if he was going to be okay. If they were going to be okay.

Chris on the other hand kept his head down, not looking at the cake yet not looking anywhere else. Piper knew that he was hiding his scared eyes and biting his lip, while under the table he was wringing his hands.

She smiled sadly, she knew him so well. Mostly because she knew how she reacted to things. She knew how she would've reacted to something like this.

They were exactly the same.

"Do I disappoint you?" Chris's voice jerked hr from her thoughts and his words made her gasp.

"Don't!" Piper stood up quickly, eyes flashing. Chris flinched; he looked with worried, tearful eyes. Piper shook her head, "You could **never** disappoint me." Quickly she moved over to him, kneeling beside him, "Oh baby, I love you!"

Chris looked down at her, sniffing. "I love you too."

Piper grinned, loving those words from him. "Good! Now let's eat!" She stood up and pulled her plate closer to Chris before taking her seat next to him. They both picked up their forks before looking at each other, sharing a small smile then turned back to their cake.

They both sat in silence, savoring the cake before Chris broke the silence. "I got another memory just before I came here…" Piper looked over at him curiously, thought she said, nothing wanting him to explain. "I…" He looked into her eyes, terrified of her reaction to the news.

She reached over, squeezing his hands and gave him a reassuring smile. One that spoke volumes spoke of the love she held for her son.

He smiled back, though it was small. "I remembered in the original timeline…I had chosen Wyatt." He bit his lip, so she squeezed his hands again. Slowly, Chris found himself explaining the memory. He left nothing out, letting it pour from his lips.

Piper said nothing, not wanting to miss anything. She listened as he explained how he somehow had four kids, one boy and three girls. Listening she heard him explain them in such detail that she herself could see them. He explained how Evil Wyatt had looked, it was so clear that she could vision him as well.

Once he finished, he let out a deep breath, one he wasn't aware he had been holding. He bit his lip nervously, looking at her with his hair covering his terror-filled eyes.

Piper grinned, "Well I can't wait to see my grandchildren!"

Chris's head snapped up, looking at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Wha—"

Piper shook her head, a smile still on her lips, "Peanut, you're my baby. I'm serious when I say that I will love you no matter what. And strangely," Her smile turned slightly goofy, "it fits that you would have kids." She gave a small chuckle, "They sound exactly how I would picture your children. I can't wait to meet them!"

Chris shook his head, a tiny smile on his lips. That sounded like his mom. He couldn't help but worry, even though he knew his mother would love him no matter what. His biggest fear was that she wouldn't want him, that she would see him as a disgrace.

Piper popped in another piece of cake, giving Chris a wink. "Come one, time for bed!"

Chris's eyes widened, "What?"

Piper smirked, "Yep now come on Peanut. Just because you decide the fate of the world doesn't mean you get to stay up past your bed time." She pulled him up, while he pouted about how unfair she was being. "You're only fifteen Peanut."

"Sixteen in a month!" Chris protested, before going quite at the look in his mother's eyes.

"Yes…only a month." Tears gathered in her eyes, as she thought about what this month would be like for her son.

Chris pulled his mom into a hug, before smiling at her as they were enveloped in a shower of baby blue orbs. Chris laid down on his bed, while Piper laid beside him, her head laying on his shoulder.

They both smiled softly, this was familiar…welcoming. They had done this all the time when one of them had a nightmare or were just lonely.

XOXOXOXOXO

A young woman with shoulder length dark brown hair turned in her seat, showing her pale creamy skin. Her eyes were a bright hazel color, though they looked more green than brown. Her head fell onto the shoulder of her favorite cousin, Charlotte Bowen.

Charlotte's hair was pulled into a sloppy bun, the color a deep brown color. Her eyes were a dark brown color, shining brightly against her light skin. "Phili," Charlotte's voice was cheerful and friendly. "Where's Lola?"

Philippa, or Phili, yawned, "She went to the underworld again." Both of them gave a shiver of disgust. Neither one of them liked it there.

Charlotte smiled, placing a hand on her cousin's stomach, rubbing it softly. "Bet you can not wait, hmm?"

Phili's eyes grew brighter, "You are right, I can not wait." Phili placed her own hands onto her stomach, a bright smile on her lips.

"It's a shame Brianna isn't here." A new voice said softly, sadness thick in her voice.

Both Phili and Charlotte looked over at the stairs, seeing Lola. Lola's hair was cut short, barely past her chin. Her skin was slightly darker than her cousin's and sisters pale skin. Her dark blue eyes were locked onto the child she held in her arms.

Phili's eyes hardened, "Yes it is a shame, but I will not feel bad about it." Phili rose from her seat, slightly wobbly from the extra weight on her stomach. She made her way out of the room, heading to the kitchen, the room that she was an expert in.

Charlotte sighed sadly, getting up as well and heading over to a small three-year-old, who giggled at the sight of her. Picking her up, she and Lola made their way into the kitchen.

Lola walked over to her baby sister, giving her a loving smile, "I am sorry Phili."

Phili smiled thankfully, "Not your fault." She frowned, "Brianna is just angry that she will not be the one to have the Charmed Ones."

Lola shook her head, raising a questionable eyebrow, "You are not going to have them Phili." She turned to her baby, "Auntie Phili is silly isn't Phoebe."

Charlotte shook her head, "As true as that is, it is also true that that is the reason Brianna hates Phili." She placed her hand on her sister's stomach, "Which is a shame." She looked down at her two-year-old, "Isn't it my little Pearl? Yes it is!" The baby gave giggled and grabbed a loose piece of hair of her mother's.

Lola smiled before looking up at her sister, who was staring at Phoebe longingly. Her baby sister was ready to have her baby. Not that she had to wait very long. "She will be here in a few weeks, be patient." With those words she kissed her sister on the forehead and walked out of the kitchen, most likely going next door, which was where she lived.

Charlotte stood up and walked over to her favorite cousin. "Gordon will be home soon." She bit her lip, her hand on her baby cousin's shoulder. Phili rolled her eyes, pulling her cousin to the front door.

"I will be fine." She kissed her cousin's cheek, "Thank you for caring." She placed another kiss on Pearl's cheek, who grinned and giggled happily. "See you tomorrow little Pearl."

Charlotte pulled Phili close, giving her a tight squeeze, though she was careful not to hurt Pearl or her cousin's baby. Pulling back she placed a kiss on her forehead, before opening the door. Just before she stepped through the door though, she turned back to Phili and questioned, "Have you thought of a name?"

Phili, for the longest time, had been stomped over the name she wanted for her precious baby. But finally, after many arguments with her husband, she had found the perfect name. She grinned excitedly, rubbing her bulging stomach, "Yes! I have decided on Priscilla!"

Charlotte grinned, opening her mouth to tell her how great that was only for another voice to interrupt. "Cilla! Cilla!" Both Phili and Charlotte looked down at Pearl in shock. Pearl was reaching out to Phili's stomach, a wide grin on her lips. "Cilla!"

Phili grabbed her stomach and flinched in pain, "Wow…" She looked over at her cousin, "Pearl just said her first word and Priscilla seems to like her."

Charlotte held Pearl closer, "I can not wait to tell Gordon! He will be thrilled!" Phili nodded excitedly, and then she watched as her cousin left.

Phili shut the door, and placed a hand on her stomach, "Hurry up Cilla, momma's ready for you to be here."

XOXOXOXOXO

Chris moved closer to his mother and mumbled, "Hurry up Cilla, momma's ready for you to be here."

Piper opened her eyes, looking at Chris in shock, eyes wide.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Jessie121 – Thank you for your review! I'm glad you are interested in this story. Thanks, I thought the kids would help show that Wyatt loves Chris.

Phil – Thank you for your review! Yeah Chris just gives off that vibe. Oh I am glad you liked the scene, I wasn't sure if anyone would.

* * *

I hope everyone likes this chapter! R&R please! Oh and if you have any questions on who they where, just ask.


	8. Chpt 8: History Lesson

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 8: History Lesson

Piper Halliwell paced in her attic, ringing her hands nervously. Everyone, her family, would be getting up soon. They would, of course, expect breakfast. '_Thankfully,_' She thought with a smile, '_Chris cooks just as good as me._' Taking a deep breath, she bit her lip and began the spell.

'_H__ear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_S__pirit from the_

_Other side_

_C__ome to me I_

_Summon thee_

_C__ross now the __G__reat __D__ivide_'

Out of the circle of candles, stepped out Penny Halliwell. She grinned over at her oldest, living granddaughter before pulling her into a hug. "Hello my dear! How has everything been going?"

Piper returned the hug, pulling back with a smile, "Hi Grams!" She pulled back and told her, "Everything's not going to good." She rubbed her hands together, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh dear, what's wrong?" Grams questioned eyes full of worry.

"It's about Chris…" Piper started off slowly, not sure how to go about this.

"What? Piper! What's wrong?" Grams had become very protective of the troublemaker.

Taking a deep breath, Piper began from the beginning.

XOXOXOXOXO

Priscilla paced back and forth in front of the piano, her lip trembling. She wrung her hands together, eyes darting out the window every so often. The Manor slash Speakeasy was empty apart from her. When the door bell rang, she quickly ran to answer, swinging the door open. "Mother!" She threw herself at the older woman, who held her willingly. "She's gone mother, she gone!" She sobbed into her mother's dress. "We didn't have a choice though!" She looked up into her mother's eyes, pleading her to understand.

Her mother, Philippa, just smiled understandingly. "Let's go in, shall we Cilla dear." Cilla let her mother lead her inside, sitting beside her as soon as she sat.

"I never wanted to hurt her mother, not her." She told her mother weakly, who knew she spoke the truth.

She smiled softly, "She isn't the reason you called me though…is she." Cilla looked down.

"I tried calling…" She looked away, trying to hide her blush. Mentally, she scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to blush over this…over him. She was married!

Her mother patted her cheek, her eyes full of sympathy. "I know Cilla dear…I know."

Priscilla looked into her mother's eyes, "Mother…"

Philippa cupped her daughter's cheek, "It was destiny my dear. You couldn't have changed anything."

Priscilla looked at her, eyes full of fear. "Mother! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry my dear…Victor didn't make it." Phili watched her daughter jerk away from her, her eyes wide.

"No…No!" She stood up, tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't try to fight them for one. "You're lying!" Her mother looked at her, giving her a sad smile. The smile broke her; she fell to her knees sobbing. "No please, please no!"

Priscilla knew she had no right to cry for him, he wasn't hers to care about. And yet, she did. She cared for him deeply. They had been best friends before they became lovers. They had been lovers even after she had married her husband. She loved him…with all her heart.

She looked up at her mother, who wasn't sure what to do. "When?" She croaked out.

Her mother's eyes watered, "The same day as Pearl…February seventeenth."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So your mother loved Victor and not Gordon?" Piper questioned softly from her seat on Aunt Pearl's couch. Grams just nodded a small, sad smile on her lips as she sat beside her oldest, living granddaughter. "But then why did she not marry him?" Piper asked softly, her voice wavering slightly.

It all made sense now, why she had fallen for Dan…but at the same time loved Leo more than she ever liked Dan. Every time she had spent time with Dan, she had felt her heart calling out to Leo's.

"Because they were not lovers until after Cilla married _Gordon_." A new voice beat Grams to the explanation; it was filled with disgust for that one name. Both Grams and Piper looked over at the door to see Chris standing there, his eyes staring at them, yet they were clearly glazed over. It was as if he wasn't talking to them, yet at the same time it was as if he was.

"Chris! What are you doing up peanut!" Piper jumped up, worry and love shining clearly on her face. Chris shook his head, a small smile on his face. He loved when his mother became protective of him. He needed her love and acceptance, more than anyone else's.

Chris looked over at Grams, who was just staring at Chris with wide eyes, mouth slightly ajar. "You okay Grams?" He looked at her, worry clear on his face.

Grams smiled shakily, "Y-yes." She shook her head, "Well I should be going, you got what you needed? Right?" She didn't take her eyes from Chris's face, though the question was aimed at his mother.

Piper nodded, "Yeah, thanks Grams!"

"Blessed Be!" She smiled at them both, though her eyes still never left her grandson.

Piper turned from her Grams as she started to disappear, while Chris held his great-grandmothers gaze. "Blessed Be _my little Penny_." His eyes flashed as he whispered the last part for only Penny to hear.

Penny's eyes softened, a true smile finally coming to her face for the first time since she started the story. She would know that voice, that name, anywhere.

_Her_ Grams had always called her that. She would always tell her that she was her good luck charm, her lucky Penny.

As Penny disappeared, she watched Piper pull her youngest son down the stairs. She smiled, knowing that they were both in good hands. Destiny always found a way to keep those that are important to you close by.


	9. Chpt 9: James Parker

**Destiny Sucks**

Chapter 9: James Parker

_It's funny…how you can fall for someone so fast…and so hard. Sometimes people were lucky and their love was returned…but others, they were out of luck…their love was never returned._

Chris ran a hand through his hair as he snuck out of the kitchen, his family to occupied with their own thoughts to notice him leaving. Once out of the kitchen, he orbed straight to a club in town. On the outside, in small print, it said, '_Per quelli che Ricorda_' which meant, 'For those who Remember'. Above that, in larger print it stated, '_Resistance_'.

Walking to the door, he opened it and sighed thankfully as he heard the loud chatter of familiar voices. Walking in and down the stairs he immediately scanned the room, his eyes narrowed.

Once he felt that everything was fine he continued into the club, a grin forming on his lips as he said hello to everyone, hugging people every so often. At the sight of him, people smiled and looked at him with longing and respect.

As soon as he made it to the bar, he quickly walked around to get in and leaned against the counter.

"I'm going to assume things didn't go so well after I left." Chris didn't turn his attention from the people in the club; he already knew who it was.

"Krisa," He said in greeting, his voice holding a small amount of warmth, "Hmm you would be correct." He gave a small chuckle, never looking to her.

Krisa growled, "Don't pretend like it means nothing to you Christopher!" She shook her head angrily, her dark raven hair flying. "I am the Seer, remember? Or did you forget that small detail?" Her voice held sarcasm, but she was careful with it. As angry as she was with him acting like it meant nothing, she would not go against him.

Never.

Chris just smiled weakly, "No…I could never forget who you are…none of you." His eyes lost a little of the light that was always present before returning again.

Krisa became silent, her eyes darkening with sadness. It was true, the words he spoke. He could never forget them…but they could forget each other. Chris was cursed to remember every lifetime…and she knew, though he would never admit it, if he were not cursed with it then he would cast a spell to never forget.

Chris wanted to remember them, because without it they were just random people. Important, yes…but still just random innocents.

With his memories of his past lives, he would remember everything he knew about them. What they liked, what they hated, how they reacted to this or that. It was something he needed to know…because even though that reality, the one where there was no hope left, Chris still felt the need to protect them.

And she knew, along with everyone else who was in the club, that Chris would always feel this way.

She bowed to him, ignoring the fact that he flinched at the gesture, and stepped back. "I am sorry." She gave him a small smile, one that spoke volumes, before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Chris smiled at her disappearing form, shaking his head in amusement. If only his family could see him…

He snorted with a quiet chuckle, they would be pissed.

"What's so funny?" Chris's head snapped to side at the sound of someone's voice. His breathing quickened, eyes watering as his body shook slightly.

He would know that voice anywhere. And it wasn't until his dream of his kids that he remembered why this person meant so much to him.

Chris stared into the bottomless dark brown, almost black, eyes. Skin, not pale but not really sun tanned. Clothes, all black except for the dark blue shirt. A smug smirk curved on his lips, and an amused eyebrow arched in question.

Chris cocked his head to the side, a small smile creeping onto his face. Leaning forward, so his head rested on the slightly older man's chest, he shut his eyes to stop the tears.

The man wrapped his arms around Chris, worry for him evident. Everyone turned to look; it was as if they all could sense something was wrong with him. "Chrissy…what's wrong?"

Chris just shook his head before looking up at him, in the eyes. "Hey James," He closed his eyes; slowly he said his best friend's name, as if trying to savor it. "James Parker."

It made so much more sense now, why James was so special to him.

XOXOXOXOXO

"James!" Chris whispered his voice full of fear.

"Why?" He sobbed, tears flying from his eyes. He clutched his best friend closer to himself, wishing he could take the pain away.

James laughed, before coughing up blood. "Because I couldn't lose you Chris," He reached up and stroked Chris's cheek, who quickly grabbed his hand.

Chris held it softly to his cheek. "Please…" he wants sure what he was asking for, but he needed to ask.

"Your special kiddo, and not just to me," He eyes started to lose their light, turning dull slowly. "You can save us, all of us." He smirked, "Plus, I couldn't let my best friend die before he had the chance to raise his own child." He grew serious, "Promise me you won't forget me."

Chris nodded, "Of course! I could never forget you!" The words never reached James's ears, for he had already passed away with his last dying request. Chris's body started to shake, "Heh…you're my best friend, I'll never forget how special you are." He placed his hand over his slightly bulging stomach, "Never."

XOXOXOXOXO

"What's wrong with him Darryl?" James questioned the older man, his eyes full of worry.

Darryl, the oldest friend of the Halliwell family, just shook his graying head. "I think he may be remembering more of the other timeline."

A dark tanned young woman flinched at his words, her brown eyes filling with tears. "I thought he wouldn't get those…" She bit her lip, "At least not yet."

Darryl ran a head over his head, "I was hoping the same Bianca." They knew he would get his memories back, they always knew he would. They had just hoped that the ones from the original timeline would disappear. Not all of them, but enough for him to forget the pain, or at least ignore it.

Chris already had memories from past lives, not all of them but enough. But now, they were all going to rush back into his head. If he were normal, it would kill him.

Thankfully he wasn't though.

Krisa, who had shimmered in behind Bianca, moved closer to James. She wrapped her arms around his left arm, sharing a weak smile. "I was ordered to go to the Halliwell Manor the other day…the whole family knows of him and his role in destiny.

Bianca folded her arms, "How did they take it?" She cocked an eyebrow, though her eyes and focus never once wavered from the door that led to Chris.

Krisa shook her head, "I wasn't allowed to stay, but from what I could see…not very well."

James's eyes flashed dangerously, "He's still the same old Chris!" His voice came out in a hiss, full of anger. His fists clenched, jaw tightening.

Darryl shook his head, "I don't think you saw how they really felt." At their raised eyebrows, he continued, "I mean…Chris was the apple of Piper's eye in the original timeline; I really don't believe anything could change that. Plus the sisters and Leo suffered a lot when Chris died the first time, becoming overly protective of him."

James nodded, his jaw still clenched, "So what do we do?"

"We do what we do best." Darryl stated, "We protect him," He paused, making sure all three of them understood. "No matter what." Turning to Bianca he ordered, "Contact Freya, make she knows what's going on." With those final words he walked out of the room, not waiting to see if they understood.

_**

* * *

**_

Reviews:

Phil – Thank you for your review! Thanks, yeah the kids made it easier to show Wyatt at one time, had a softer side to others besides Chris. Plus, it also shows, he really did love Chris, just things got messed up along the way. And yeah, Chris + kids always seems to make sense! :D

Jessie121 – Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it! Aren't the kids adorable? :D

* * *

Sorry its taken so long to update! :D Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R and give your opinions! It really does help me with my stories! Plus its great motivation!


End file.
